Oh Baby, Here We Go Again?
by Kira the cat
Summary: A month after the events of Oh Baby?, Rush decides it's time that Scourge 'grew up' and realise that he could be a good dad if he wanted too. And what better way to do that than to have Tails turn him into a baby and have Ashura help? A spin-off sequel to Oh Baby.
1. Chapter 1

Oh Baby, Here We Go Again?

By: Kira the Cat.  
Summary: A few months after the events of Oh Baby?, Rush decides that Scourge needs to 'grow up'. And what better way than by having Tails turn him into a baby?  
Rating: T for language.  
Disclaimer: Rush belongs to me and Xadamjackson13 (yes Ven, I'm still mad), Sonic and the other's don't. Don't sue us.  
A/N: Not so much a true 'sequel' as it is a spin-off. But hey, what am I gonna do? On with the fic!

Chapter One

(Third person POV; Tails' lab, 9:30 AM)

Tails was once again sitting in front of his microscope. He was currently checking some samples of Shadow's DNA to make sure he had completely gone back to normal. He smiled a bit when he thought of the black and crimson hedgehog. Ever since he'd returned to normal, he'd been hanging out with Kira more. He looked, dare he say it, happy. His muse was interrupted by a loud shout of his name from across the lab. It was none other than his cousin Rush.

"What's wrong Rush?" he asked, watching as his relative stumble around his lab.

"I need a favor from you."

(Still third person POV; Kira and Sonic's house)

Kira was in the kitchen with Shadow. The two were doing a bit of "mom/son" bonding over a game of checkers. The pair were in deep thought, trying to predict the other's next move. That's when the phone rang. Kira groaned a bit, contemplating just letting it ring until her phone displayed who was calling. She called a time out and picked up.

"Rush this better be good. I'm in the middle of a checkers game with Shadow and I think I'm gonna lose." She glanced over at the afforementioned hedgehog, who had a sly grin on his face, and sighed, he had beaten her. She mouthed the word cheater. "Never mind. I lost. What's up?"

"Actually Kira, it's me Tails." he said.

"Why are you calling from Rush's phone?" She asked, her voice a bit worried.

"He asked me to. He said he needs you to come over here." She sighed.

"Alright, I'll be over in a little bit." She said before hanging up. She turned to Shadow. "This isn't over. I'll beat you next time."

"Looking forward to beating you again." he responded with another sly grin.

"Sometimes I wonder if I spoiled you too much."

"Well I do now mildly dislike ice cream." Kira just laughed and shook her head.

Rush's POV

This had to be one of my best plans ever. Scourge was being way to mean to Shadow and now I was gonna show him how bad kids could be. Tails had been experimenting with whatever had turned Shadow into a baby and I knew he was just itching to try his new discoveries on something so I volunteered. He had created an age changing device and I knew Kira had left some baby clothes hanging around. I wasn't exactly all the way a baby. I had Tails give me a few years advantage that way I could show Scourge how bad kids really could be. And in order to do that I needed to be able to walk. Kira entered the lab and squealed.

"OMT! Rush you're sooooo cute!" she said as she snuggled me. I whined a little. Knew she was gonna react like this..."Can I ask why he's like this now?" she asked Tails.

"He said something about making Scourge pay before he threatened me." Kira sweatdropped and I grinned. Hey, Tails may be my cousin but he's not above threats. "I guess he wants to see how Scourge would react if he was a single parent."

"Sounds like a solid plan." She said as she put me down. "So what now? We just drop him off at his place?"

"Yep. He said he 'persuaded' Scourge and Ashura to wait there for him. Just take him over and explain the situation to them."

"Alrighty then." She picked me up again and we left the lab. I couldn't rememeber the last time Kira was taller than me. Being only four foot eleven at age nineteen, she was only a foot or two taller than some of the other inhabitants of Mobius. I, however, was four foot twelve and that made me taller than her, even if it was only an inch. Still, I'd always been taller than her so it was a little weird for it to be the other way around. We reached the apartment and to my great relief, Ashura opened the door. Playing the cute and innocent role, I reached my arms out for him to pick me up.

"Ashuwa!" His jaw dropped and Kira faked a nervous laugh.

"Long story short, Tails accidentally made Rush a baby and well, you and Scourge should be able to take care of him until Tails can fix him." she said.

"Wait a sec, why can't we just use Chaos Control like you did with Shadow?" he asked.

"Y'see, this isn't caused by Chaos Control...Tails built something that could do it." Scourge, who had been sulking in the kitchen, came to see what was going on.

"Who's kid is that?!" he yelled.

"Will you relax? It's just Rush. Tails accidentally did this and before you ask, no we can't just use Chaos Control on him. So there." I was then handed to Ashura.

"Wait, you aren't leaving him here are you?!" Scourge yelled.

"Yes I am. I'll be back though, I have to get the baby stuff out of storage." she said as she walked down the hallway. "Just keep an eye on him." Scourge sighed and looked at me.

"Great...now I have to stay here with the faker..." he mumbled. I grinned, reaching my arms out.

"Scourgie! UP!" he sighed and I could see his heart melt a little. He took me from Ashura and held me.

"Heh, well this isn't so bad." he said as he pinched my cheek. "You're cuter this way. And less violent."

"I wouldn't think that if I were you." Ashura chimed as he began moving things around to make room for the playpen and highchair. "Rush was still violent when he was little." Scourge scoffed.

"Oh please. How could something this cute be all violent?" He snuggled me and something clicked. I dug my claws into his back.

"SPINE! MINE!" Scourge screamed bloody murder and Ashura had to pry me off of him.

"No Rush! No spine!" I started to cry.

"The hell!?"

"I told you he was violent! He had a bad habit of trying to rip peoples spines out when they held him!" he said. I was still wailing when Kira returned, Shadow helping her with the various baby items.

"What happened to the faker?" Shadow asked. Scourge was lying face down on the couch with bandaids and an ice pack on his back.

"Rush tried do de-spine him didn't he?" Kira asked.

"Yeah and he hasn't stopped crying since I pried him off." he said. "Please tell me you have something for that."

"Don't worry, I brought my file and the mittens." She filed my claws down and put a bright blue mitten over each hand. "Here Shadow, hold him for a second." Shadow took me and I tried to dig my now non-existant claws into his back. I whined when I couldn't and began to cry again. Kira stuck a honey coated binky into my mouth and I quickly shut up. Shadow sat me in the playpen while Kira talked to Ashura.

"This is only for the next two weeks. He wants to teach Scourge a lesson for picking on Shadow and he wants Scourge to learn how to handle kids."

"While this is probably a bad idea, I agree with Rush's decision. Scourge needs to learn since Rush does want kids eventually." he grinned. "Don't worry Ki, he'll be fine. I took care of him once, I can do it again." She finished setting everything up and she and Shadow left. Ashura peeked into the playpen and patted me on the head. "So looks like we're gonna give Scourge a bit of a wake up call, huh kiddo?" I pretended I had no idea what he was talking about and played with my toys. He just smiled and went about his business. I smiled deviously. This was gonna be a fun two weeks.

* * *

Hey hey people. Rush is a very violent toddler isn't he? The wait is over and here's the first chapter of the Oh Baby? spin-off, Here We Go Again? I'm not too sure that this'll be as good as the original but I'll try and do my best. Here's to you all, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thanks once again for sticking around. TatlTails, I wouldn't feel too bad for Scourge. At least not yet anyways. It's time for a trip to the grocery store! Did I neglect to mention that Rush likes to be destructive? Okay, let me clarify something. Rush is MALE. .; I don't know how everyone is mistaking him for female unless everyone skipped Shadow's POV in Oh Baby. Shadow clearly stated, well as clearly as possible, that Rush was his big brother. If anyone else didn't get that PLEASE either go to my profile and check my OC's section or re-read the beginning of chapter six. I'm a yaoi writer so if that puts some people off then I'm super sorry.

* * *

Rush's POV

Scourge eventually recovered enough to realize we needed to go shopping. I purposely ate whatever I could get my hands on before I left just for this reason. He groaned as he triple checked every cabinet to make sure he really needed to leave before cautiously lifting me from the playpen. Ashura, who had been in the shower, was blowdrying his quills with his battery powered hair dryer.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked. Scourge rolled his eyes and mumbled something.

"The store. We're outta food again." He put me in the stroller and headed for the door.

"You can't just leave with out a baby bag." he said as he ran back to his room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "In case you haven't noticed, or maybe you were in too much pain to, but Rush is clearly older than Shadow was."

"And? He can walk. Big friggin' deal."

"He's also being potty trained." he said pointing to the ugly blue potty chair that had yet to be taken out of it's box. Kira never mentioned that. But, it was a great addition to my plan. Potty training was ten times worse than diaper changing. Not to mention blue was one of my least favorite colors. "You have to take some pull-ups in case he has an accident." Ha! Like that was ever gonna happen. At least not if I had a say in it.

"UGH! Fine! If it'll shut you up then bring the damn bag." He said, getting ready to open the door.

"Wait,"

"WHAT NOW!?"

"I need to actually put a pull-up on him." He said, picking me up. I frowned a little. I was hoping he would have just been complacent and let whatever the powers to be wanted to happen, happen. But no. In seconds he had me in a bright blue pull-upone of the ones with those fade away stars on them, and was sliding the pair of pants back over them. I whined. I didn't like these things when I was a kid. In fact, I hated potty training all together. They sounded funnier than diapers and the adults always had to 'keep and eye out' to make sure you didn't go in them and instead in the stupid potty chair. I'm already a loose cannon and this was bound to bring up that old feeling of paranoia I had when it came to this, I don't even think Scourge knew what he was getting himself into. Ashura put me back in the stroller and we finally headed out.

"Geez, this is so stupid..." Scourge mumbled as he pushed me down the cereal aisle. Usually Ash or I did the shopping while Scourge cooked. But Ashura insisted on getting some more clothes that would fit me and told Scourge to get the food. He looked at the prices of two different boxes of cereal and tried to decide which one to get. I decided that it was time to cause some trouble. I grabbed the first box closest to me and tried to open it. Scourge caught me and tried to take the box.

"NO! MINE!" I screamed, biting his hand. He yelped in pain before finally wrestling it from me. My lower lip wobbled and I started crying.

"ALRIGHT! HERE!" He shoved the box back into my hands, threw the two he had picked up into the cart and moved on. I pouted, not so much because he yelled at me but because he gave in so easily. I stuck my foot out and knocked over an entire cereal display. "RUSH! What the hell is wrong with you?!" My lip wobbled again. "Oh no. No, no, no. Please don't start crying again!" I sucked in a deep breath.

"ASHUWA!" He covered his ears as I screamed, anyone within a five foot radius looking our way. Ashura, luckily, had been on his way towards us anyway and quickly picked me up. After someone cleaned up the boxes and I calmed down, he turned on Scourge.

"What the hell happened?!" he said angrily.

"It's not my fault! Rush's been acting like a spoiled brat since we got here!" he protested. "First he tries to tear open a box of cereal, then he bites me, and now this!"

"Scourgie mean!" I whined.

"I am not!" he yelled. I started to cry again and Ashura just took me with him.

"Just finish the rest of the shopping before I put you in an early grave!" he said as he grabbed the baby bag and put me down. He held my hand as we walked away. "I know you can still understand me Rush." he said when we were far enough away. "Go a little easier on him." I pouted a bit.

"No fun..." I mumbled. He smiled.

"Yeah I know. But he needs some time to get used to you being this way." He picked me up and I wiggled in his arms. "Gotta go potty kiddo?" he teased. I glared and socked him in the face. I knew something like this was gonna happen.

"DOWN NOW!" I growled. He chuckled, athough he shouldn't have been, and put me down.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." I rolled my eyes and we continued shopping.

* * *

Here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long and is so short TT-TT I have really bad writers block and am trying to also work on some Kingdom Hearts stuff as well as look for a job. This may not get updated as regularly as the original, sorry. I will most definantly accept requests for this so send em in! Please! Rush does not like being potty trained. He was supposed to be more of a brat but that'll have to wait till the next chapter. Scourge is already having issues controling him. It's only gonna get worse dude. Its only gonna get worse. Next time, Scourge tries to potty train Rush. Let's see how that goes...Till then ~Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Welcome back! Sorry about the wait everyone but I really had bad writers block and was caught up in some Kingdom Hearts fics. xxSTORMxx yeah, Rush is a boy. Also, sorry I'm already taken ;). Anyways, Rush starts his potty training and Scourge tries to catch a movie.

* * *

Rush's POV

We finally finished shopping at around five that evening. Scourge was still upset but he tried not to let it show as we drove home. I ran around the apartment while the boys unpacked everything. Ashura, after chasing me for a bit, grabbed me and carried me to the high chair. Scourge glared a bit. I knew he was jealous of the fact that I was obeying Ashura but not him. He just fixed dinner and sat down on the couch. Ashura gave me some pizza bites and macaroni and cheese on one of those plates with the faces. I ignored the fact that he was getting to big a laugh out of this and ate my dinner. When I was done I looked to see what Scourge was doing.

"Scourgie up!" He sighed and walked over to me.

"What?" he said angrily. I reached my arms out.

"UP!" he put me down and I grabbed his leg. "NO! UP!" He sighed and picked me up. I snuggled up to him and he sighed.

"Alright, you're forgiven for biting me earlier." he said kissing my forehead.

"Aww, how cute." Ashura said as he finished setting up the potty chair. I glared at him. He really was having way too much fun with this. "Time to start his potty training."

"Alright. How hard could that be?" Scourge asked. He put me down near the potty.

"NO!" I bit him again and took off. This was not gonna happen. At least not while I was still in my right mind. I hid under my bed amongst the various BB guns and sheathed knives and waited out the storm.

"Rush! Where are you?!" Scourge called. "We gotta do something about his teeth!"

"If it's not his claws you're whining about it's his teeth." Ashura sighed. "Just find him before we find a puddle somewhere." Oh I was gonna kill him when the two weeks were up...After hearing the door to Scourge's room creak open I crawled out from under my bed and made a mad dash for the kitchen. I had a sledgehammer somewhere and if I could find it I was gonna smash that thing into pieces. Before I get in the kitchen cabinet, Ashura grabbed me. "There you are." I squirmed around and tried to bite his hands. "Nice try kiddo. I remembered the gloves this time." I whined. I thought I hid those stupid kevlar gloves. He pulled off my pants and the pull-up and sat me on the potty.

"NO!" I whined, on the verge of crying. I hated these things! Scourge came down the hallway and I reached my hands out for him. "Scourgie! Ashuwa mean!"

"Sorry Rush. But I don't wanna be scrubbing the floors for the next two weeks." I glared at him and bared my tiny, yet very sharp, fangs. My face lit up in pure embarrassment as I sat there, eventually succumbing and doing what they waited for. I glared angrily at the two of them as Ashura put me in another pull up and cleaned the potty. Scourge picked me up and sat me in the playpen before flipping through the movie channels on the T.V.. He picked an R rated movie and I smirked a bit. Scourge loved gory R rated movies and he hated being interrupted during them. Ashura was busy getting the crib assembled in Scourge's room and I was currently building a tower out of blocks. I picked one up and launched it over the couch, hitting Scourge square in the head. "Son of a-!" he turned to me and I, as innocently as I could, reached my hands up.

"UP! UP!" he groaned, already missing the gory opening scene.

"But you can't watch this movie with me Rush." he whined.

"UP!" he sighed in defeat and picked me up, sitting me and a few toys on the couch next to him. He sat back down, the first few minutes already over. He sighed and just continued to watch the movie. I picked up the remote and started messing with the buttons, flipping the channel to some talkshow and then to the news.

"RUSH!" he grabbed the remote and flipped it back, right as someone got dismembered. Usually, I like gore. I'm sadistic sometimes. But I had to keep up my ruse of being all innocent and childlike. And kids did not like gore. I sucked in a deep breath and began crying loudly. Scourge jumped and tried to calm me down. "No don't cry!" He tried making silly faces at me but I just cried harder as more blood splattered on the screen.

"What the hell is he crying for!?" Ashura yelled as he marched out of the room.

"I don't know! I'm just trying to watch a movie!"

"Movie scawy!" I cried reaching my arms out to be picked up.

"Damn it Scourge! You can't watch stuff like that around kids!" he said, getting me a juice cup filled with orange soda. I quickly shut up then.

"Why are you yelling at me?! You're the one feeding him more sugar!" he argued back.

"Rush does't get sugar high that's why!"

"Are you kidding me?! He's on a damned sugar high every damn second of the day!" He stood up, his muzzle turning red in anger. "I don't even know why you're here! It's not like I need your help to take care of him!" the room filled with this awkward silence before Ashura put me down.

"Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted." He grabbed his jacket and I watched in confusion. This wasn't part of the plan. Ashura knew how to take care of me like this. Scourge didn't. I ran over to him right as he was about to walk out the door.

"Ashuwa?" I grabbed his leg, he couldn't leave. What was he thinking? He smiled down at me and patted me on the head.

"You stay here and be good for Scourge. Okay Rush?" he detatched me from his leg and walked out. I stood there, dumbstruck. How could he _walk out? _My eyes watered and I started crying. This was not good. Not good at all. Scourge picked me up, but I just cried harder.

"Stupid!" I screamed at him, biting his arm. "Scourge stupid!" I wanted Ash to come back. I wasn't gonna last two weeks with Scourge.

"Don't bite me!" he pried his arm away and held me at his eye level. "It'll be okay, kiddo. You and I don't need that stupid faker." he looked at the clock, it was after ten. "Come on, lets get some sleep." I squirmed around in his arms.

"Down!" I whinned.

"No Rush, time for bed." He changed me into my pajamas and put me in the crib before crawling into bed and turning out the lights. I glared into the darkness. If he wanted to take care of me by himself, fine. But the kid gloves are now officially off.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! I'm Baaaack! The writers block is officially gone! I have a new KH fic up and here's the sadly very short chapter three. Ashura has walked out! What could this mean for Rush and Scourge? Can Scourge really handle his mini sized boyfriend? Stick around to find out! ~Kira


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hi, hi, hi! Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm slow I know. But I needed a break from this and if anyone's read Organization 13 Data Files then thats where most of my time and energy went. Sorry. xxSTORMxx I'll try and make this a bit longer. Keyword, try. I'm running out of material for this. Anyways, like Rush said, the kid gloves are officially off. Also, there may be a threequel that matches the orginal's story line, but that depends on how I feel once the Data Files are done. The results of my Oh Baby? OC poll are in. Sadly only one person voted...and that was for Kira. Whoever you are thanks for voting! Anywho, on with the chapter! XD

* * *

Rush's POV

I woke up bright and early the next morning. I glanced at the clock and grinned, six A.M.. I sucked in a deep breath before screaming at the top of my lungs. Scourge fell out of bed and onto the floor.

"What's going on?! Are we under attack sarge?!" I snickered as he stumbled around the still dark room in search of the light switch. The lights clicked on and he glared in my direction until I gave a cute and innocent pout. He sighed. "Jeez kiddo. You almost gave me a heart attack." He picked me up and yawned. "What's the matter? Gotta go potty?" I glared at him. Stupid potty training. I forced a smile and nodded. I was gonna lose whatever was left of my dignity by the time this was over. He smiled back and carried me over to the bathroom. He sat me on the chair before turning and filling the tub with warm water and bubble bath. While he was preoccupied, I decided to make my escape. I was out of the bathroom before he even noticed. "Oh come on Rush!" he yelled as he sprinted out of the bathroom, pull-up and pajama pants in hand. I had to find my sledgehammer. Or at the very least some throwing stars Espio gave me for my birthday last year. I dove under the bed, grabbing the pouch that the stars were in and grinned.

"SCOURGIE!" I yelled, drawing his attention.

"Rush! There you are! Don't-HOLY CHAOS!" I chucked six stars at him, one just barely missing his arm and burrowing into the wall, the other five hitting the door. Damn. My aim was still bad at this age. "Come on Rush! You need to take a bath!"

"NO!" I yelled, picking up my replica AK-47 BB gun and firing. Scourge ducked and ran away, bulletholes all over the walls and doors. I was stocked so I was ready to go all day if I had to. Like I said, the kid gloves are off.

Ashura's POV

I ended up spending the night at Kira's place. She was a little upset with me for leaving Rush in Scourge's care but I assured her things would be fine. She and Shadow were currently engaged in another game of checkers. Shadow was currently winning, again, and Kira looked like she might just flip the board over and go sulk for a bit when her phone rang. She sighed and answered it.

"Make it fast green faker. I'm busy." she grumbled. She yanked the phone away from her ear and I could hear Scourge yelling at her. "Hey! Slow the hell down! Rush is doing what now?!" I could hear gunfire from the other end and quickly grabbed the phone.

"Scourge! What is going on?!"

"RUSH HAS AN AK-47 AND IS FIRING IT AT ME!" he screamed. "I NEED HELP NOW!" I smirked.

"You said you didn't need my help. You said you could take care of Rush by yourself." I said, chuckling when he started crying a bit and pleading with me.

"I TAKE IT BACK ASHURA! I TAKE IT ALL BACK! I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIM ALONE! I NEED HELP PLEASE! HE'S GONNA KILL ME IN HERE!" I laughed to myself.

"Alright, I'll be there with back up in a little while. Just keep him busy until then." I got a swarm of thank you's before hanging up.

"The hell is going on over there?" Kira asked. She had indeed given up on checkers as Shadow sat with a smug grin. "This so isn't over..."

"Oh just the usual. Rush found his AK-47 and is trying to kill people. Namely Scourge." Kira sighed.

"Alright, I'm getting the vests." she said as she walked into her room.

"Vests?" Shadow asked.

"Bulletproof vests. While they are just BB guns he has several knives and shuriken on hand as well and he does know how to use them." I said.

"And even if we do manage to disarm him, which may be hard because he's so small now, his teeth and claws are registered as lethal weapons so the kevlar in the vests keeps him from biting us and trying to de-spine us." Kira said as she returned with the vests and three sets of gloves. "We have to make a stop at Tails' lab first. I think Scourge and Rush both are about done with this whole thing and I know he's gonna kill you when he goes back to normal." I sweatdropped, I was hoping to put that off for a little longer...In anycase, we retrieved the antidote from Tails and headed over to the apartment. When we got there, the place was trashed. Scourge was hiding behind the couch and Rush was firing all manner of weapons from his room.

"Thank Chaos! I'm saved!" Scourge yelled.

"Not yet you aren't!" Kira yelled, socking him in the face. "First apologize to Ashura. And make it good or so help me I'll blast your ass." He gulped before kneeling at my feet and begging me to forgive him for being an idiot.

"Yeah, yeah. You're forgiven." I said. I shook him off my leg and picked up Rush. He glared at me and sunk his teeth into my vest covered shoulder. "I'm sorry I left you here like that Rush." He just glared at me. "How about I take you for some sherbet later?" That got his attention and he hugged me. Kira gave him the antidote and he kicked me.

"While I'm happy we're getting sherbet, YOU SUCK FOR LEAVING ME HERE!" he yelled.

"I deserve that."

"And you," he said turning to Scourge. "You need to lighten up. I do want kids. I'm serious about that. But, you need to accept other people's help sometimes. Chaos forbid I ever perminently get stuck like that again, what if Ashura and Kira weren't here? What then? You can't just go about these things half-assed like you usually do. Kids are no joke. I mean look how I turned out." He kissed him and my heart broke a little. I accepted the fact that he loved Scourge but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt. "You'll be a great dad, I know it." Scourge smiled a bit. "Just try and lighten up." I'd be lying if I said that Rush left it at that and things were normal. After his very moving speech, he proceded to kick the crap out of both me and Scourge. We're still in the hospital. But that's Rush for you. And I think both Scourge and I can agree when I say we wouldn't want him any other way.

The End

Gah! *sulks in a corner* I hate this ending but my well has run dry for this particular fic and I'm on a KH kick right now. I'm super sorry TT-TT! ...now that my incident of self loathing is over, I really may write a third sequel with a different character that's closer to the original storyline but it'll have to wait until my KH fic, Organization 13 Data Files is done and the other KH fic, Hikari to Yami (Light and Dark[ness] for those who don't speak japanese) is posted. Till then, enjoy some of my other fics, and guess to see who's next to be babyfied. Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, favers, followers!* I forgot, I do have a gift for you all. Heres the teaser summary for Oh Baby, Is This The End? "It's been three months since the events of Here We Go Again. Dr. Eggman is back on his scheme to get rid of the Sonic Heroes and he tries once again with his Babyfier Ray except it's not Shadow or Sonic he's after. And if it's not them, then who?" guesses are welcome but won't be answered. Do you know who's next?* ~Kira


End file.
